Magnetic storage systems, such as hard disk drives, are used to store large amounts of information. A magnetic head in a magnetic storage system typically includes a read/write transducer for retrieving and storing magnetically encoded information on a magnetic recording medium, such as a disk. A suspended slider supports the magnetic head. The slider provides mechanical support for the magnetic head and the electrical connections between the magnetic head and the rest of the magnetic storage system.
During operation, the slider floats a small distance above the magnetic recording medium (i.e., the hard disk), which rotates at high speeds. Components of a disk drive move the slider and, therefore, the magnetic head to a desired radial position over the surface of the rotating disk, and the magnetic head reads or writes information. The slider rides on a cushion or bearing of air created above the surface of the disk as the disk rotates at its operating speed. The slider has an air-bearing surface (ABS) that faces the disk. The ABS is designed to generate an air-bearing force that counteracts a preload bias that pushes the slider toward the disk. The ABS causes the slider to fly above and out of contact with the disk.
There is an ongoing need for slider designs that improve performance of magnetic storage systems.